


Delete Me

by racing_cupido



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, and saeran, he steals my heart rn, highschool, highschool!au, lets not talk about saeran, like look at him, okay lets leave it like this, seven is a cutie, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: Saeyoung just wants to delete some information about himself in the principals computer and rans into some (emotional) shit he doesn't want to face.
 
(Veeery short and from my tumblr, I want to write more like this so leave some situations or smt in the comments pls)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Highschool!AU that no one really needed but here it is anyways haha  
> I decided to keep it short and the MC has no specific gender in this :)

Saeyoung looked around. Right, clear. Left? Clear. Good.

He smirked a little to himself as he started fiddling around with the lock. This was a piece of cake, one of the super delicious kinds too. He knew it would have been easy, he just knew it.  
  
He couldn’t keep his laugh within himself as he heard the ‘click!’ announcing that the door was now open.  
He didn’t waste any time and opened and closed the door behind him in merely seconds. Striding into the darkish room to get to the principal’s desk. Right folks, he just entered the Principal’s Office to look through some stuff, his main goal deleting some things in his own folder.  
  
He seated himself in the principal’s chair and was just about to start the PC, when he could hear voices outside the door. Well it wasn’t unusual to hear voices but just by hearing that special voice he knew he should hide as fast as he could, as he didn’t want to get caught by that annoying student council president.  
  
Just as he dashed under the desk, the door opened and the two voices got louder.  
  
“Saeran, let me just put this away and then get lunch. I’m so hungry, like, I need fries asap“, Saeyoung wanted to laugh, like, who used 'asap’ in real sentences. But he put his hands over his mouth to not be caught. Just then he could hear the shy voice of his own twin brother, who, in contrast to himself, was also a member of the student council and was always around that annoying ____.  
  
“____, do you think we’ll have time to get ice cream before it rings?“, how cute his brother was.  
  
“Ice cream? I don’t know…“, ya, don’t deny him anything, annoying brat.   
  
“You don’t think so? Well…“, Saeran paused for a moment. “Maybe, just, like, if you want to… We could get ice cream after school?“, Saeran’s voice got smaller and smaller to the end and Saeyoung could imagine him blushing like crazy and looking down at his feet. As cute as that should be, he couldn’t keep his heartbeat in check. He kind of felt annoyed at that request and he was even more annoyed with the following “Sure“ from ____. He wasn’t sure why it just didn’t feel right to him.   
  
The two of them remained chatting cutely with each other, ____ put some folders on the desk Saeyoung was under and as they went out of the room, closing the door behind them, Saeyoung let out a sigh.  
  
“The fuck was that even… Why does he want to go out with ____… They’re nothing special…“, he hasn’t noticed that he began pulling at his sleeves as he spoke, a nervous habit.   
  
“Tss, who cares. If they break up in the end, I can tell Saeran I knew it, so… argh, I forgot the folder!“, it was about to ring in ten minutes so he got up and made himself comfortable in the chair again to work on his goal again.  
  
That he couldn’t forget what happened in that room for the whole day and that he felt giddy when Saeran told him he could go home alone, a pang constantly in his heart, for some unknown reason… Well, lets just say that never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more in this AU just comment some situations or smt :)  
> Love you all~


End file.
